Out For Blood
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: The pain was nothing new. Just something I'd learned to simply ignore. Even now, standing oh so graciously vulnerable in front of my enemy, it didn't hurt. BellaxEdward


Chapter One - Begging For Death__

_A/N- This chapter actually was not written by me. This was written by my best friend & fellow writer xXHeLL0Go0dbYeXx (Ha, I just had her type that in becaise I had no idea :P) But she didn't want to get tied down to another story & my last was just a bust, so I'm gonna take over. So, hope you enjoy it!_

_**BPOV**_

The pain was nothing new. Just something I'd learned to simply ignore. Even now, standing oh so graciously vulnerable in front of my enemy, it didn't hurt. Well, it didn't for now. I waited for him to say something that let me know he knew I had witnessed my mother's murder.

"It's too bad, really. That you just couldn't save her…or yourself." His dry voice sent an uncomfortable trail of shivers down my spine. He was too close to me, so close that if I were strong enough, maybe I would have tried some self defense. It didn't matter anyways, I would rather die now that have to endure the pain of seeing what he'd done to my mother.

"I don't want to save myself. Just get on with it, there's nothing holding you back." I shrugged, and I felt his hand move swiftly across my face, leaving a fresh trail of blood. This is what I wanted, I assured myself.

"We'll have to get a hold of that attitude, dear." He spoke again, his mouth next to my ear.

"Why? You're going to kill me anyways." I said in a confident voice. Again, his hand moved across my cheek in one quick movement. I smiled mentally, allowing the pain to rid me of myself.

"Perhaps, though I could just leave…I'm sure that would be more agonizing for you, to see your mother dead upstairs, surely that would hurt more than me killing you." He chuckled darkly. I felt a pang in my chest, he was right. But, that was exactly the reason I wanted him to kill me. So I didn't have to see anything. I knew that was the easy way out but, I would rather die than see my mother's lifeless corpse.

"Could you do something for me?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Call 911. I'm going to leave. And, if you're lucky I'll return, perhaps after you've suffered a while.." He trailed, handing me my cell phone. I looked into his dark eyes, furious that he was releasing me.

"Please, just kill me…I'm begging you." I felt a tear escape as my voice came in a whisper.

"Excuse me?" He said, turning with a dark smile on his face. The face my mother had once looked at with love, the face that had us all fooled for so long.

"You heard me. Kill me, please." I begged, my voice raising slightly. He shook his head and make a clicking sound with his tongue.

"I don't think that will do, I'd rather not actually. This makes it more exciting doesn't it? You'll have to live your life always wondering when I'll come back for you, doesn't that sound fun?" He lifted my chin with one scrawny finger. Covered in my mother's blood. I cringed away.

"Please. I'm begging you, kill me." I screamed, falling to the cold cement floor of the basement.

"Now, now, dear. You wouldn't want to sound needy. I'll return, when you're least expecting it. And then, I'll do as you wish. Do we have a deal?" He extended his hand to me, and I shook my head.

"Kill me, now. Or I'll just do it myself later." I whispered, still sitting on the ground.

"I don't think that would be very wise, Isabella. You wouldn't want your friends to go missing would you?" He smirked. I only had three friends. Anna, Shawn, and Marie. But, I knew he wasn't bluffing. I shook my head in response to his question. And he grinned.

"Smart choice. Don't fret, I'll be back sooner than you think. And then everyone else will be safe." He said.

"Please." I said, one last time.

"Later, Isabella. Now call the police, and get some rest. You look exhausted." He said, and walked confidently from the basement. My hands shook nervously as I dialed 911.

"Yes, My name is Isabella Swan. My stepfather just murdered my mother. My address is 5821 N. Cactus." I spoke lethargically. Allowing no emotion to move through my voice. In fact, there was no emotion running through me, at all. I was numb.

"Is that in Scottsdale?" The operator asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"We'll send someone over soon."

"I'll be here." I replied, hanging up. I didn't move from the floor until I heard the doorbell ring.

The police. That's nice, where were they when my mother called to enforce our restraining order? Not here, perhaps the reason she was dead in her bedroom right now.

We had filed a restraining order against Phil a while ago but, every time he came near us, and my mother called the police, they said that they '_couldn't do anything about it'_.

Let's just say, I wasn't very pleased with the police force in Phoenix, Arizona. The place I'd been living since my toddler years. The place I would surely be forced to leave soon.

"We got a call." The officer said as I opened the door. _No shit, Sherlock._

"Yeah, she's in her bedroom." I said. And the ambulance pulled up then.

"We'll remove the body, and I'll have you come down to the station for questioning." I nodded, getting a good look at his name tag.

Officer G. Harris.

And his partner…

Officer L. Thompson.

_Stupid cops. _I thought.

Just then, I felt Thompson bring my hands behind my back, locking them into a pair of handcuffs.

"Hey! Wait! I didn't do this! Didn't the operator tell you? My stepfather did this…and you're arresting me?" I screamed, as he pulled me to the car.

"Listen, Kid. The handcuffs are just a precaution."

"Precaution my ass!" I yelled, as he shut the door in the backseat. "I'm not stupid, you know! This is your fault anyway! My mom called you guys about my Stepfather tons of times! Well, you didn't do anything about it…and now she's dead! How does that _feel_?" I yelled still. And he seemed to be ignoring me.

"I'm going to have to ask you to lower your voice, Ma'am." He spoke calmly…I wanted to hit him. Though that would only get me into more trouble.

I stopped talking altogether, and let the numb feeling re-inhabit my body.

Officer Harris was still inside, and I watched as the paramedics rolled my mother's corpse outside. I got one last look, and then let the tears fall.  
"You alright, kid?" Thompson asked me.

"My mother's dead. Should I be alright?" I retorted as small sobs broke through my chest.

"I'm sorry for your loss. And for the record, I'm sorry we didn't stop this sooner." _Yeah, well. Your apology means nothing to me right now you piece of crap! _Instead of letting my temper get the better of me again, I just nodded.

_Anyways, thanks to those of you who read this. Please, please review & show some love. _

_Make you a deal, if you review & you would like me to read some of your stories & review for you, I'd be happy to do so. So, review away!_

_-Peace!_


End file.
